Oats We Sow
by Shycadet
Summary: Sakura loves Ino, but their friendship broken long ago. With their broken friendship created a broken Sakura and Ino. Two Part Story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Alright. This is a mixture of different things. I hope you like it. There is going to be another chapter. Its a two part story. Sakura's verison, and Ino's version. This is Sakura's.**

**It is called Oats We Sow, because the last Half of the story i listend to that song, because it was kinda happier then the first half, and light. I should have named it Boats and Birds, because i did the entire first half listening to that song. So. If you wanna get a better feel of it, and i highly suggest it, you should listen to those songs during first and second half. i'll show you when.**

**Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Introduction**

(This is first half where I listened to Boats and Birds for writing. Listen, i think youll get a better feel for it.)

I remember when I first met her. She was sitting alone in the park, swinging on the swing slowly, looking at the sand that sat there, still. Even at that young age, I remember thinking that she looked really sad. The first step, for some reason, was the hardest part of going near her. Even from then, it seemed like she was untouchable. Unreachable. But she was so lonely. I needed to do something.

So I took the step, after fighting every will in me. My feet crunched underneath the sand as I took another, then another, finally flowing without jerking. She looked up, the turned her head towards me. Her blond hair was blinding. That was what I thought before I saw her eyes, deep blue as the clearest sea. Her eyes were what made me stop moving, not her defensive look.

After a second of hesitation, I kept moving. When I finally reached her, she was still looking at me, her swinging had stopped. I stood there for a second, and I asked softly, almost sweetly, "_Why are you all alone?"_

It's funny, how we act as kids. our intentions so pure, our actions meant to only warm the heart and soul. We don't think of being mean in till we are exposed to the cruel world. That's when we lose all of our innocents. All of the pure.

That, was twelve years ago. I wonder if she still thinks about that day, where we were so young, not caring about the world. Before we were exposed to the cruelty and was robbed of our pureness. Does she even admit to herself that, once upon a time, we were friends?

Most likely not, as we haven't truly spoken over the nine years. An occasional 'hi' as we bumped into each other at school or at the store. Only when we were alone, did we acknowledge each other presence. This wasn't the choice of me, but her. And, if that was what she wanted…How could I deny her? I never have been able to before.

Seventeen now, both of us, going through the last year of high school. Then, we could move on further into our lives. Live out our dreams. Grow old. Die happy.

for three yeas. My true happiness withered like an old rose. The only way that I get close to the feeling is when someone sprinkles droplets of water on my withered petals. But even the water can't bring back the petals to its vibrant, pulsing, red that it once was.

Ino Yamanaka.

You've unintentionally destroyed me.

Me. Sakura Haruno.

Of course you didn't do it on purpose, because, back then, we were nothing but pure.

Of course. You had no intentions to…

**Chapter I**

I walk down the hall way, head straight ahead, my vision fixed at the end of the hallway. I don't notice the people who pass by, or their faces. They merge together into a big blur of colors. They pass without a single sound, or at least none reach me. To focus on my destination, like a racehorse.

Though, I've learned that no matter how focused I am, there is always one weakness that causes me to lose my focus. Blond hair. Platinum blonde hair. The color causes my eyes to flick to the direction. Searching. Always searching, of course, for her.

For Ino.

Though, sometimes, I do find her walking the opposite direction, I do nothing but continue. My heart kind of squeezes, as it has done for years now. But over time, the slight pain turned into a numb poke, and hardly fazes me. For some reason, though, I try so hard to feel the feeling. I never want to forget it, because in a way, that's just me forgetting a part of Ino. If I no longer feel it, then I forget how I used to feel about Ino Yamanaka. How I still do feel for her.

I move my shoulder back as I continue walking, skillfully avoiding contact with the person that passed. I stare ahead, at my destination. Focused. Nothing but focused.

Finally, walking smoothly into my classroom, though to me it felt like diving out of the choking black smoke I barely escaped from, I breathe out softly, and sit at my desk. I look at the clock on the wall. Eight thirty. Right on time.

And so my day begins.

And then quickly ends.

Already, I'm walking out of school, staring ahead like a focused race horse, as always. Nothing in the day keeps me secured to the ground anymore, to earth. Each day, it's always the same. The day begins, and it ends. No matter how hard I try different, it does the same. All against my will. I would like to remember my days, feel happy about all of them and laugh about the past. But, always, so suddenly and always without my knowledge, it would be days later till I am back on earth and try to think what has happened in the past hours. The past day or week. It's an empty feeling having to deal with it. Or, maybe, because it happens, it fills me with nothing but emptiness.

But, no matter how long I'm out of it, I always snap back when I see her. And I can always remember when I saw her, even if I'm not on earth.

Ino. Do you remember the day I asked you why you were all alone? Do you remember what was your answer? I do. So well, I can hear your small voice say it.

"_I don't know… I don't have anyone to be with today."_

That day, you found me to be with. I sat on the swing right next to yours, smiled, and told you that you had me. And I swung, and you did too.

Ino. Don't you see me alone? Why won't you walk over and ask me why I'm all alone. If you ever asked, I would surprise you with my answer. I'd watch your face as you slowly realized the familiar, old, words…

"_I don't know… I don't have anyone to be with today."_

**Chapter II**

Smiling. Every time I see her, she is smiling. It looks, sincere. I'm sure it is. I know her well enough to know that much. I smile too, with the classmates I have. Of course, I can't blame them for not realizing, that my smile is no where near sincere. It's sharp and rigid like thousands of pieces of broken glass. It's such a struggle to bring my muscles to obey such a task. So much energy and work that my smile only comes out small and timid.

But, a smile is a smile. I wonder if she aspirates my smile as much as I do hers. Even from the distance, it warms my heart. My soul. It thaws out the cold empty black ice inside of me. For a moment, I feel as if I'm truly anchored to the ground. For a moment, I feel the faint happiness as she sprinkles droplets of water on me.

Then, her tears. God, how they tear me piece by agonizing piece for each tear that falls from her deep blue sea eyes. I don't anchor to her tears. I float further away from the earth. Further than I have ever traveled before. Because, where I'd rather be is comforting her. And I couldn't be further than that, even as I wish so hard. Maybe, I don't want it bad enough? Maybe, since I don't want it bad enough, I never make it to her to be able to comfort her.

Maybe, that's why we are so far apart.

My tears. Are for her, and for me. They are for the friendship I lost. The most important thing I had in my life. My tears. They are so desperate, so pure of sadness, that it is heartbreaking. It breaks my heart, into halves, then fourths, then to eighths. It breaks me down to the lowest point of myself. So low, that always, every single time, I feel as if I will not be able to leave the place. It chokes me, suffocates me till I can hardly breathe. I never realize that I've made it out in till the morning after, when I have crust in my eyes so badly that I have to struggle to open them. That is when I realize I can breathe again, and I no longer feel as if I will never make it out.

Then I start my day.

Look at the clock on the wall. Eight thirty. Right on time.

And so then the day begins.

And so… the day ends…

**Chapter III**

The end of the first semester is here. Our new classes are handed to us on a sheet a paper. I stare at it hard, already trying to remember it. I cant go staring at this sheet of paper when I'm in the hall way, how will I be able to dodge while staring at that thing?

First period is room 104.

Second period is 275.

Third period is room 002.

Fourth is 341.

104. 275. 002. 341.

104. 275. 002. 341.

I repeat, over and over in my head. In the same order. I need to remember this in the next three minutes, because then the ringing of the bell will send us off to our classes.

104. 275. 002. 341.

I close my eyes and mutter them to myself.

104. 275. 023. 341.

I open them satisfied and shove the paper into my paper with determination.

104. 275. 023. 341.

Good.

And there goes the bell, and again I am right on time.

I stare ahead, dodging the students smoothly, careful not to make contact.

Again. I dive into my classroom, escaping the choking black smoke. I sit down. Look at the clock, eight thirty. On time.

And I continue to mumble my schedule to myself, hoping that I can remember fully and perfectly by the end of the class.

X

I walk towards my third period class, mumbling to myself 023, as I race towards it. For some reason, I felt as if my **destination** was pulling me to it, more than **me **going towards it. I practically sprint as I speed, dodging so fast that the people were more than just blurs, but a streak of color. I couldn't describe the feeling, but I needed to get there. Now. On time wasn't going to do it this period. I needed to be early. And it felt, as if the smoke was thicker at the moment. I couldn't breathe. I literally gasp for breath that wasn't there. I need to get to my class. I need to be there.

Finally, it was only a couple of steps away. Swiftly cover the ground and walk through the door way.

Then.

Platinum.

I turn my head, switch my focus from surviving, to the blonde.

She sat there, crying quietly. No one was around her, all the desks were empty. Not even the teacher was at the desk. She didn't notice me, she just continued to cry silently.

She was there, right there, so close, crying.

I need to move. I need to move.

In my mind I'm mumbling continuously, with such speed that it morphs together, _The first step is always the hardest. The first step is always the hardest._

_MOVE!_

Finally, I take the first step.

She stops sobbing silently quickly. Looking up as she wipes her eyes, she looks towards my direction.

It was her eyes that stopped, not her broken expression.

But I continue, pushing past my hesitation. I start to be able to walk without the jerky motion. I stand in front of her even though she is looking away from me. And, after what seemed like a century to me, I ask, "Why are you all alone?"

I watch, as she slightly jumps at the words and slowly turns her head to me. Her eyes stare at me, with wonder and amazement. Then, she smiles slightly, sniffing and wiping her eyes again, "I don't know… I don't have anyone to be with today."

My heart, my world, my soul. They all started to slowly piece together again. The millions of pieces that were scattered all around this universe, soared back to me and tiny piece by piece, started to make wholes.

I start to shake my head, holding out my hand while still staring at her eyes, "No. You have me."

For a moment, all she did was watch me. And I waited patiently for her hand, because I knew she would take it. And I had all the patients in the world for her. She was the only one that mattered to me.

She takes my hand.

And I take her away.

**Chapter IV**

We are sitting at the park. She is swinging on her swing, like she did so long ago, and I am swinging on mine. I took her here, because I wanted to show her that I still remembered everything. I wanted her to know that, if she felt like she had no one else in this world, she should know that she has me. She always has me. She will forever have me.

We sat there silently, she's looking down at the sand, and I'm looking ahead, swinging contently. I am anchored. More than that, I am…Alive. I don't have that black ice in the emptiness anymore. It is filled with something. I don't know. It's so foreign feeling, but in a strange way, also familiar. It makes me want to smile, a sincere smile. To laugh and shout with joy.

"So. What is wrong?" I ask, ignoring the urge to shout with joy and laugh and smile.

She sighs out, shaking her head, "Nothing important."

We are silent again, and I muse over her words.

"Well," I start off carefully and softly, "I find it important."

Ino snorted, and it surprised me, "I don't believe that…"

I blink and my heart squeezes, with so much more feeling and pain that it makes me close my eyes just to bare it. Yes. The old feelings, the true original feelings, were coming back, "Why do you say that?"

"How many years has it been, Sakura, since we haven't spoken? " Ino asks, looking directly into my eyes again. I can see it. The hurt.

"Nine." I answer without hesitation or thought, "It has been nine years since then, Ino. But, I still care."

Ino takes her eyes away from mine, laughing that was so empty and hallow, "You still care?"

"Ino…" I try, but fall short and just breathe out, looking away and starting back ahead.

We sat there, the wind blowing and cold hair biting at our skin. The swings besides us swing also, squeaking as they did so.

"Where have you been? What happened to us?" Ino asks, her voice desperate and broken.

And I answer, toneless, "You don't remember? We had a fight, and never got over it."

Ino glances back at me, "You never came back."

I chuckle in disbelief, "You never apologized."

Ino eyes dropped, "You always came back though. You always came back first so I didn't have to."

"And, for some stupid reason, I decided I was sick of the routine… I thought, that if you cared even a bit, you could apologize."

"I cared!" Ino yells out, "I cared a lot. I cried so much when you never came back."

"But, slowly, you've got over it. You moved on." I spoke softly, sadly, "And you never apologized."

Ino shook her head, "No. No I never got over it. I never will."

Those words make me look up, into the sky, "Then why didn't you come apologize to me, Ino. Why didn't you end it."

"Why didn't you?" Ino counters, defensively.

"Because, after that. I convinced myself that you got over it and moved on, and I told myself to move on too." I mumble out, filled with so much passion. Passion of hate and distaste.

"Why," Ino starts so softly, so filled with hurt, "Why would you ever believe that."

"I don't… I don't know." I say, my voice hitching. I start feeling the fresh tears sting, "I don't know. I should have gone back. I should have. But I didn't. I've been so broken ever since."

Then I felt it. The skin contact of her hand on mine. I can't bring myself to looking at it, but I listen to her soft words, "I know. I've seen you…But. Things will change. I'm sorry. About yelling way back then. We found the stupid toy together, we could have shared. I don't know what I was thinking. But. I know better now. You're too important to lose again. I just… I just couldn't handle it. So. We wont ever let go of each other from now on. From here on out. We will be together."

The words, it felt like warm healing water as it fell on top of me. It tingled, healed, and I felt it. I felt the slow, silk, run over me. And, I knew, I just knew, my pulsing red again.

"I love you." I mumble.

I hear her sniff, sobbing out a laugh, "I love you too."

**Chapter V**

(Second half. Oats We Sow song. Suggest you listen to it while you read. You'll probably understand the story better.)

What she doesn't understand is that I love her. I love her in ways that I shouldn't. But I can't control it.

Her words are still strong, we still friends, and we are never seen apart. After that day where we gotten back together, I looked at my schedule, and realized that I had studied wrong. The classroom I was suppose to go to was 002 not 023. The mistake was easy to make, but what was really…special, about making the mistake is that it led me to Ino. It was bizarre, but I didn't question it. I thanked whoever had a hand in it.

Ino, she talks to me about everything now, it is like we were not apart those nine years. It makes me happy. I smile so much more sincere, and I cry so much less. She also anchors me, I no longer wake up days later wondering where have the hours have went. No, I spend that time smiling and laughing at the past memories of the week. She brings me alive, and she has no idea of the power she caries.

What saddens me is the fact that high school is almost over. I don't want this to end. I want to spend forever with her. But, she looks past me, as she should. I'm her best friend, nothing more, nothing less.

But those nights, where we sleep together. How she holds me, cuddles into me and whispers to me to tell her a story. Those nights, I can't help but wish that maybe, just maybe, she'll realize that no one will care for her more than I do. Realize that I am the one that will make her happy forever. In till then, which will be never, I am here as her best friend.

Always, though, my mind wanders to where we are together and she likes to sit on my lap, taking my arms and wrapping it around her stomach. Making sure it's tight and secure. Or the times, during scary movies, she likes to burry her face into my neck, holding my hand so tight in fear.

The best, are the days when she is with her boyfriend. You'd think these are the worst for me, but no. Because, always when I try to give her her space with the boy and not come over to see her, she'll call me to hang out with them, most likely without the boy permission. And, instead be all over her boyfriend, she sits closest to me, taking my hand and playing with them, talking and laughing. She never notices that the boy is extremely jealous. I point it out to her, but she shrugs it off, saying I come first anyway, and if he doesn't understand it, he doesn't need to be with her.

I think, she acts the way she acts, because she craves human affection. She wants the contact all the time. She can get it from her boyfriend, but I think she likes it from me more than others because she knows, no matter what, I will forever be there. From here on out, I will always be wherever she needs me. And I will never abounded her.

What makes me think this, are the nights when for a single moment, both of us, I'm sure of it, feel as if it's no one on this earth but us. And she'll lie on top of me, and stare in my eyes for a moment, then lay her head down on my shoulder, and burry her face in my neck, and whisper, her lips rubbing against my skin, "You can't ever leave me again."

**Chapter VI**

No matter if I'm happy or broken, life keeps moving so fast. It's already time for graduation. I'm sitter here, legs crossed, watching Ino get ready.

"I always thought you looked better without makeup." I tell her, running my hand over a wrinkle I see on my dress.

Ino stops her movements and looks at me through the mirror, "Really?"

I nod, smiling slightly, "You're really beautiful the way you are Ino."

She places her makeup down and looks at herself in the mirror, she frowns slightly, "I don't know. I don't think so."

"I do." I press.

She looks away from the mirror and looks at me, smiling very slightly, "Thanks…"

I laugh, "Of course. Can't help the truth. So, are we heading out or what?"

Ino nods, grabbing her purse and looking around her room. She stops, and looks uncertainly at me, "Do I look ok?"

I stand up, taking her hand and looking into her eyes, smiling easily, "Ino. You look beautiful." I let her take a moment to sink it in, standing in silence for a second as I stare into her eyes, "Now. Let's go. We are graduating. Who wants to be late for that?"

So we left.

The graduation is over, and everyone is crying. I have to admit, I feel like shedding a tear also. Because, this is it. Our child hood has ended. Now. We are on towards life. No more parents taking care of us. No more time to go out so care free. Now, we must consider so many things. We aren't children anymore. We are adults.

And, I know, somehow, that everyone understands it, just like I do. And for some reason, I think it has hit all of us at the same time. Ino stands beside me, the entire time. She sniffs, reaching her face to wipe her eyes occasionally. Finally, I turn to her and smile. She just looks at me, broken with happiness, a mixture that has never in my life reached me before, and whimpers out, "I'm going to miss everyone. And everything."

I smile slightly, my eyes softening at her words. I start wiping her tears carefully, shaking my head slowly, "Ino, don't worry. We will all see each other again."

But she cried on, happily, she cried.

Then, out of no where, some where deep in the crowd of all our black cap and gown graduates, yells, "On the count of three, everyone throw your hat."

I look at Ino with a grin, making sure she heard. She smiled slightly also.

"One! Two! THREE!"

And caps scatter the air. I laugh, real sincere and hard, and try to take in how it looks with all the caps flying. But quickly, too quickly, the caps came to the ground. Everyone shouted sounds and hooted. Then, distant, someone sang the anthem of our school. And one by one, everyone joined.

Ino, grabs my hand and lays her head on my shoulder. I can hear her hum along, and I start singing it also, swaying with her. I know, today, will forever be in my memories.

X

That night, there were parties happening everywhere. But when I asked if Ino wanted to go, she said no and told me she wanted to just hang out with me. I didn't mind it, and deep down, we both knew that's what the other wanted. We sat on a hill, looking out at a lake. After a bit of sitting there, Ino grabbed my hand and held it. I never understand this. Never understand why she holds my hand. A simple explanation is that she likes me. But. She doesn't, so it has to be something else. I guess because she has missed me, but still.

But, I don't complain.

"Sakura." She whispered.

"Yeah?" I answered, turning my head to her.

Ino continued to look ahead, "You'll always be there, right? No matter what?"

I smiled slightly, looking ahead also, "We aren't eight anymore Ino. I wont be going away just because of some stupid argument. I will always be here for you."

Ino looked at me, "Promise?"

I looked back at her, "Yeah. I promise."

"If I was broken, would you put me back together?" Ino asked softly.

I nodded, "I would glue you back together myself."

Ino smiled slightly, "I'm glad you're my best friend."

I chuckled, "I know. Glad you're mine too."

That is…When she leaned over and kissed me. A small speck. I sat there. Stunned. But, she looked at me, and smiled slightly, and moved closer to me. Grabbing my arm and forcing it around her waist. She leaned against me, her body heat transferring to me. I took it all in, and wished for her to be mine. God. She might as well. Just, someone, please, someone send her to me.

**Chapter VII**

That was years ago. We still keep in touch, we talk now and then, but text all the time. We are still best friends, and visit once or twice every so months. I never got her. No. I never did. I even sat through her wedding, one of her braid maids. She had to know how much that hurt, how it stabbed my heart. Because not only did I not get her, but it was like me giving her up to another. Giving her up so this other guy could take care of her from now one. I was still her best friend, but she no longer needed me.

Still, I've gotten over it. Seen some men and women of my own. Never truly happy, oh no, not without her, never without her.

But.

That's life. Never working out how you want it too, not matter how desperate you are.

I miss her, I always miss her. Everyday I think about her. Think about her happy with someone else. I smile painfully at the memories and thoughts. But the pain is good. That means I haven't been unanchored. I'm still here, on earth, remembering every day. Living every day.

Hey Ino, remember, when you'd ask me to read you a story, my arms around you?

Or do you remember when you held my hand and said, from now on, things will be different?

I hold all of those memories, just like I hold the memory of the first day we met.

Ino.

If you ever need me. If you're ever broken. If you're ever ready for me to love you with every fiber of my being…

I'm here.

You're not alone.

* * *

A/N- So, what do you think? Yeah, its sorta different from my other things, but i like it alot. It has deeper thoughts and what not. My fans of my other work might not like this. But maybe new fans would like it? Oh yeah, and those songs, the words dont describe the story at all, its more of the sound of it, how it is. Not the lyrics.

Next Part is Ino's. Prepare yourself, this might be a lil sad.

Review, tell me what you think :).

SHYCADET LOVES. Out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- This is Inos part, and the I decided not the last Chapter. There shall be an epilogue. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you SasuIno and Mil () for your reviews. :) I like it too. SasuIno you made me update faster then i was orginally gonna do. And Mil, you made me think of an epilogue, and it just might be a good idea.**

**Hear is Ino's story. Enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Introduction**

The first time I met her was the day I was swinging on the swings. I was so sad, because my parents were yelling again, and I ran out by myself to play. Back then, I was friends with so many kids. But, right then, I remember feeling that I didn't want none of them around. They were friends sure, but…they weren't what I needed. I was five. How could I have possibly known I needed more? I have no possible idea. But I knew. My pure soul just knew.

I decided to go the park, on the swings. Where my dad would swing me so high I felt like I could fly. I'd always squeal and giggle, shouting stop before I fall. Because, at times, it really felt like I might just fall off.

I was only there for five minutes, till she came. I couldn't remember what I was doing before she showed, it was like…I was absent minded. I stared at her, angry that she was invading my alone time. I was surprised when she didn't stop, or go away. She just kept walking, her pink hair waving in the wind and the emerald eyes wide and staring into mine.

Then, innocently, she spoke softly when she was standing in front of me, "_Why are you all alone?"_

That, was awhile back. So many years has passed since then. I wonder, does she know what her words did to me back then? Did she realize that, from those simple words, she had trapped me in a cage that I could never truly be released from in less it was by her hand.

That was so long ago. Everything is broken and crumbled now. As if shattered by someone punching a mirror. Unfixable. And, irreplaceable. She. She was a lot to me. And I've lost her. The owner that unlocked me from my cage. She has locked me in this cage, and just left.

Sakura Haruno.

Come back. Let me out of this cage. Let me soar again.

Don't you know you left me here?

Me. Ino Yamanaka.

Do you even remember that me?

**Chapter I**

Walking down the hall is the hardest part. Every time I see her, it seems like she is so focused, so set, that it is impossible for me to ever reach her. It was like, she was so far away. Sometimes, though, when she saw me. She'd look at me. And, I don't know if she knows, but she always smiles sadly and keeps going.

I watch her, from the distance of my cage. I hold the bamboo bars and beg silently with my eyes. But, she doesn't catch my eyes like she used to, so she doesn't see my silent plea. It's painful to see her and not have her near me. So sometimes, I try not to go where I know where she will be. I duck into another hall and go the long way.

But other times, I'm late for class. I stand around and look for a glimpse of her. But she always catches me. No matter how focused she is, her eyes will always point the direction of me, as if they could detect me no matter how well hidden I am.

She avoids contact with people so well. I've noticed. How she dodges so skillfully. But. I am the opposite,

I walk to my classes with books to my chest. People bump into me sometimes, making my books spill all over the floor. But I don't exactly mind. The contact isn't such a bad thing. The person always turn around and apologize. Bending down and picking up my books along with me. Then, we become friends. It's like suddenly, by having that contact, we notice each other so much more than before. We start to see each other everywhere. I like the way that happens.

Through the day, time seems to drag so slow. The clock's ticking for the seconds tick hours apart. I stare at it, and watch it tick, then pause for an hour, and tick again. My eyes wander around to the class as I listen to teacher words drag for each syllable. In slow motion, he passes out the papers. And in slow motion, I do the work.

It's like being stuck in a dream, where you want to run, but you can't.

I want to fly, to soar. But I cant. Something wont let me. It isn't the cage. Because the key is right in front of me, and as I try to reach for it, I can't move my arm. Something is holding me back. It's always holding me back.

It has been this way for while, to the point where I can't remember when it started. Just one day, it dawned on me. And the day I did, it was like I had given the force permission to continue to do what it has been doing. The day I realized what was happening, the day I acknowledged it, it was like I sealed the deal.

"_Why are you all alone?"_

Sakura. You spoke those terrible, tricky, spell words to me. It made me realize. It forced me to see.

And as soon as it dawned on me that I was alone, a piece of paper floated in my face, presenting a deal to me.

As soon as I realized I was alone, a pen appeared in front of me to sign the dotted line.

Because after acknowledged that I was alone, I signed the devils paper.

And without thinking, I said yes to selling my soul to you so I wouldn't be alone. Then the devil gave me the words to speak, honoring his end of the bargain.

"_I don't know…I don't have anyone to be with today."_

Sakura. I was sold to you. I was given to you in a cage.

Me. Ino.

You received a bird in a cage for you to have and to do anything with.

Don't you remember?

Why can't you remember the damn bird.. It's still here, waiting eagerly for you to open the cage. Please. Come open the cage. Let me fly.

Don't leave me trapped…Sakura.

**Chapter II**

I wish I could see her smile. Her real smile, when we were friends and still pure. I wish I could hear her musical laugh, that gives me goose bumps and makes my heart squeeze with joy. Her laughs and smiles always made me smile and laugh as well. But, I never get to see it anymore. Her real smile. I never get to hear her laugh either. It makes me sad. It makes me want to cry. Because her faithful bird misses her happiness.

The smiles she gives her friends, I can't believe they accept it. Don't they notice it isn't real? Why are they such fools. They don't realize what they have right in front of them. Someone needs to look at her sternly and ask for a real smile. They aren't true friends.

I wonder, does she think the same about me? Does she notice that my smiles aren't real? So many questions I ask myself, and I know they will never be answered.

Sakura, when you cry, is it still really bad? When you cry, is it still so broken and empty? I used to comfort you when you cried like that. I used to hold you so tight and tell you over and over, that you don't need to cry, because you have me. Sakura. You have me.

When you cried. It hurt me so much. It's like, I tried to hold you so tight, so you could see that you weren't alone, but it didn't matter. It was so much in vain. I wanted to hold you so tight till I merged with you. So I could be one with you. So you could truly feel like you weren't alone. But it never happened. So I was never able to help.

_Don't cry. There is no need to cry. You have me._

Sakura, how could you tell me that, and I believed it? How come, every time you said those words, I never questioned it. I believed them so quickly, without thought. Why couldn't **I **make **you **believe those words. Why couldn't your bird make you happy?

Why?

**Chapter III**

The end of semester is finally here? By how slow things have been going, you'd think I've have already graduated by now. They hand me some paper, with all my classes on it. But I don't bother to look at it, why? I had plenty of time during all my classes to remember it. I glance at the clock, and the seconds hand pauses after ticking.

And I stare, waiting for it to move on.

And I wait, because it is still sitting there, frozen.

Then finally, it moves to the other second. And finally, I look away. I try to ignore the pause. I try to ignore how slow things have been going. But how can I? I can still hear the ticking. I can still tell that it has stopped, and haven't even started towards the next second yet.

Things. Are going unbelievably slow. More than often.

I look ahead, silent.

My heart starts to thud slowly. My breath slugs for air. And suddenly, everything pauses around me. Stops. Literally, everyone freezes in place. And I continue to stare ahead, every hair on my body standing up. This feeling, it scars me. And I wanted to blink, to clear my head of this pausing motion. But I couldn't. Some force was stopping me. I wanted to scream.

Then, as suddenly as it happened, it stopped. Everything went back into motion. I look around, my mind racing, wondering if I was the only one that noticed the stop of time. Everyone continued to do what they were doing, as if nothing had happened. But how? How could they not have noticed?

As soon as that bell rang, I ran. I ran out of that classroom and went. Not even to my next class. No. I went to some random classroom. 023.

I sat at one of the desks, and I cried. Even harder than the day me and Sakura stopped being friends. I cried so desperately, with everything inside of me and my stomach.

_I need you._

That's what I wanted to say. But I couldn't.

_I need you so badly._

I continued to pray silently in my head.

_Please. Just come back to me._

I pounded against my cage. It was like I was going crazy. I slammed against the imaginary bars, with my whole body. I ran, and I slammed into them.

I sobbed, so hard. It jerked my body. But my sobs were so quiet. I didn't want anyone interrupting my moment. My moment of me breaking down. My moment of reaching the lowest point of myself. And suddenly, I felt as if I would never be able to leave this place. I would never leave my cage. I will never have her back. I will never be whole again.

I will be broken.

I will live broken like this.

And I will die broken like this.

_Fix me!_

I screamed inside of my cage.

_Come back to me and fix me!_

I am so desperate. I want to die.

_Let the smoke choke you, and you will be free from this._ It wasn't my thoughts. It was another's. The devil. The one that gave me the deal. He was telling me what to do. And I will do it. Being caged for all your life was just like being dead. What was the point of living.

Slowly, I let my breathing stop, the black smoke taking the rest of my oxygen. Soon, I started to gasp, but nothing eased the fire in my lungs.

I was dying.

Then. Everything stopped. I look up quickly, wiping my eyes. It was her, she was standing there. She stopped when I looked up. But then, after a moment. She kept towards me. Each step, it cleared the smoke away. As she walked towards me, her light fought away the darkness. Finally, she stood in front of me. I had been looked away from her. Being in the dark so long, it was like someone thrusting a sun at my eyes. Her light was too bright. But, I could feel her there. Watching me.

"Why are you all alone?"

The words sent a shock through my body. My eyes widen. And slowly, I turned towards her, and looked at her. Her light no longer hurt my eyes.

I sob out a laugh, wiping my eyes. I was so happy, "I don't know…I don't have anyone to be with today."

Then. Shaking her head, she holds out her hand, "No. You have me."

Those words. They opened my cage. I stared in wonder. Watching the cage door that was wide open now. Then, I reached for it. No force stopped me. And I flew out, holding her hand.

She held tight to my hand, and led the way as we flew together.

**Chapter IV**

She took me to the park. The familiar place hurts me. The memories, they were playing out in front of me. Like a movie. But I didn't want to look at them, so I stared hard at the ground. Swinging on the swing I did so long ago. And she was swinging on hers, watching the movie in front of her, unfazed, unhurt. I wish I had her strength. I am too weak for it.

Still, I soared in the air happily. Finally, I was free. Finally, I could breath fresh air and feel the wind through my hair. She remembered my cage. She remembered. I was so happy that she hadn't forgotten her loyal bird. Because, the bird was waiting so long for her return. Hopping, everyday, the day would be the day that she would come back, and smile at her, and play with her for the day.

"So, what is wrong?" Her voice, it slides over my skin like silk.

I sigh out, in content of her blissful voice, "Nothing important."

Again, we enjoyed the silence again. Taking in each others presence.

"Well," I hear her say oh so very softly, "I find it important."

She still cares. I can't believe she care. I snort out, trying to hold in my happy laughter, "I don't believe that."

She pauses, still looking at me. I can feel her eyes on me, and I find it delicious. Yes. Look at me. Your beautiful bird. Don't look at anyone else but me, "Why do you say that?" She asks.

Still, it saddens me when I think of my response. I turn to her, and look at her eyes, "How many years has it been, Sakura, since we haven't spoken? "

"Nine," She says quickly, "It has been nine years since then, Ino. But, I still care."

My heart squeezes. The words, they make me want to cry. I start to laugh humorlessly, hiding my tears, "You still care?"

"Ino…" She starts, but never finishes.

Does she really still care about the bird she abounded so long ago. Could she possibly still care? But how? How can she and she had been gone so long! How can she possibly care if she had laid so much cruelty in front of me. Leaving me in that damn cage for so long! "Where have you been? What happened to us?" I ask, because I want to hear a good answer. I want to hear a good answer so I wont have to be sad anymore. So I can be happy again.

Her answers is so hallow, it makes my heart stab in pain, "You don't remember? We had a fight, and never got over it."

I look over at her. I remember the fight, "You never came back."

She laughs, also hallow. It makes me wonder if she's hiding tears too, "You never apologized."

My eyes fall to the ground, embarrassed, "You always came back though. You always came back first so I didn't have to."

"And, for some stupid reason, I decided I was sick of the routine… I thought, that if you cared even a bit, you could apologize."

Her words somehow make me feel as if I need to defend something. To get something straight. To reassure her in some way, "I cared!" I yell out, "I cared a lot. I cried so much when you never came back."

"But, slowly, you've got over it. You moved on." She says, her words filled with sorrow, "And you never apologized."

I start to shake my head. Her words were so far from the truth, "No. No I never got over it. I never will."

She looks to the sky. Is she trying to stop tears from falling? "Then why didn't you come apologize to me, Ino. Why didn't you end it."

It's unbelievable. She was asking the same question I asked myself since then, "Why didn't you?"

"Because, after that. I convinced myself that you got over it and moved on, and I told myself to move on too." Sakura says the words. And I can hear it, the tears fighting to get out.

She convinced herself that I moved on? How could she have convinced herself of that big lie. Why would she convince herself that lie. "Why," I ask sadly, "Why would you ever believe that?"

"I don't… I don't know." Her voice is hitching, the tears are coming, "I don't know. I should have gone back. I should have. But I didn't. I've been so broken ever since."

_Don't cry. Please don't cry._

I grab her hand, holding it tightly, feeling my tears running down my face. Her crying always made me want to cry, "I know. I've seen you…But. Things will change. I'm sorry. About yelling way back then. We found the stupid toy together, we could have shared. I don't know what I was thinking. But. I know better now. You're too important to lose again. I just… I just couldn't handle it. So. We wont ever let go of each other from now on. From here on out. We will be together."

And then. It hit me. The force that tortured me while I was away from Sakura. The force that made time slow. It was enforcing my deal. Because, when I signed the dotted line, I not only sold myself over to Sakura, but I also agreed to always be with her. I agreed to be faithful, to stick with her. And. I broke that deal.

And when I broke it, I was trapped in that cage. And tortured, till I could hardly breathe.

But, I have made things right again. I know it. Because the cage has disappeared, and I was free once again. Free with Sakura.

"I love you." She mumbles to me.

And the words, they make me smile despite the tears. The words, make me sob out happily and laugh with joy, "I love you too.

**Chapter V**

Now, I was free. No longer was I trapped, no longer choked by smoke. I was free with Sakura, and I never felt better.

We never parted, I wouldn't let her get to far away from me. Because, I needed her. I wanted her. And I always wondered if she felt the same way. I always wondered, if maybe, she loved me the way I shouldn't love her. I always wondered if she ever wanted to own me, the bird that was sold to her in a small bamboo cage.

Being together, it felt as if nothing changed. Sakura always comes to me with every problem she has. She cries on my shoulder, and holds me tightly when she feels alone. And every single time, I tell her she isn't alone. That she has me. it's a long shot that maybe, during those times, she'll realize to read between the lines. But. She never gets it. And I guess I shouldn't try.

But, sometimes, I kept help but think about the times we are together. How her warmth on me always sooths me. How, with a single touch, I suddenly feel at peace. I suddenly feel as no one would be able to make me feel the way she makes me feel.

I love you Sakura.

Can't you see that.

The boys that come and ask me out. How they hold me, it isn't right. Only you do it right. You hold me secure. You keep me free, and trap me at the same time. But, I don't mind being trapped, as long as I have you. I need your skin. I hold your hand all the time. I make you hold me all the time. Because, sometimes I feel suffocated without your touch. And every time you hold me, you always make the feeling go away. You soothes me with some type of healing.

Why don't you get it when I hold your hand? I don't you understand when I burry my face in your neck just to get closer to you. It isn't the scary movies that make me want your touch. It isn't anything that you might find an easy answer for. It is because I love you.

Sakura. Do you remember when you used to catch my eyes, and tell exactly what is wrong or what I'm thinking?

I always hope that you do. Because, every time I get on top of you, my body pressing against your's, your arms wrapped around my waist, I look into your eyes, and I will mine to show everything that I feel for you. Then, I lean down, and place my head on your shoulder, and nuzzle my face into your neck, and whisper to you, "You can't ever leave me again."

**Chapter VI**

Time stopped moving slowly, and I now I wish it hadn't, because already we are graduating.

I'm staring at the mirror, looking for flaws that I can fix with makeup. I want to look perfect for Sakura today.

And just when I'm about to put some powder on my nose, she says, "I always thought you looked better without makeup."

Her words, the make my stomach flip and my heart thud nervously. I look at her through the mirror in disbelief, "Really?"

She smiles at me, "You're really beautiful the way you are Ino."

I look back at my reflection, looking at myself with uncertainty, "I don't know. I don't think so."

"I do." She presses.

She makes me smile slightly, and I look at her, "Thanks…"

She laughs, and the sound makes me soar, "Of course. Can't help the truth. So, are we heading out or what?"

I nod and grab my purse, looking around the room for anything I might be missing. Then, I look back at her, "Do I look ok?" I ask, because I am trying to please her, and only her.

She stands up and covers the distance between us. She takes my hand, and her smile is so earnest, I suddenly believe that maybe I do look better without makeup, "Ino. You look beautiful." And she just stood there for a moment, looking at me while I try not to smile like an idiot at her words, "Now. Let's go. We are graduating. Who wants to be late for that?"

Then we left.

I don't exactly how graduation went. I was called and handed my diploma. I remember my parents cheering, but the only sound I heard was from Sakura, who whistled so loudly and cheered for me. Her act made me cry.

We are standing together now, while everyone chatters excitedly about everything finally being over. I break down into tears, because, I don't want to go. I don't want to leave here, or Sakura. I will feel so lonely without her. I wished so hard that she would just have me forever, so I wont have to feel like this.

She turns to me as I'm wiping my eyes and smiles at me, and I choke out, "I'm going to miss everyone. And everything." I was only going to miss her. And I was only going to miss everything we did together.

She shakes her head at my words, "Ino, don't worry. We will all see each other again."

Her words hurt me. Because, she already accepted that everything was over. And I didn't want to yet. I want to be stuck here with her forever, want to grow old with her.

"On the count of three, everyone throw your hat." Someone yells in the mixture of all the graduates.

Sakura turns to me and smiles so easily, so free spiritedly. I smile slightly also, because her smiles always make me smile. And she takes off my hat for me, and hands it to me, and she takes off hers, and gets ready.

For some reason, of all moments, time slowed down, just like it had in the past, before me and Sakura gotten back to being friends.

"One." Said the boy with the plan.

And my heart thudded nervously. Somehow, I knew after this hat throwing, I would be agreeing that it is all over. I would be accepting it. And part of me didn't want to. Part of me wanted to be stuck in denial and stay with Sakura.

"Two."

And my stomach lurched. I was so scared to let go of Sakura. Last time I did, I was trapped in that cage. But, I didn't care about the cage, I cared about her. The pinkette that made me fall so hard for her. The one that freed me from loneliness. I didn't want to let her go. She was my everything. And, we made a deal, together, with the devil. We couldn't do this. We just couldn't. But. As I reached my hand to stop Sakura, some force wouldn't let me. It made me want to sob, because know I knew I couldn't stop it. I couldn't.

"THREE!"

And I felt my arm move and throw my hat in the sky. I felt a part of me ripping away from myself and being thrown away into the wind. Against my will, I stared in the sky, watching the ripped part of me float away. I wanted to yell come back, but the force wouldn't let me. And, with horror, I felt the inside of me adjusting to the lost, fixing it, filling up the space. I wanted to stop it. But I couldn't. And after a second, everything clicked.

Then, it was done.

I was free.

From the deal.

From the cage.

From Sakura.

All against my will. All against my wishes…

X

I spent the remaining hours with Sakura. I held her hand tightly, just enjoying her feel. I no longer soared from her touch, and I so badly wished that wasn't the case. I wanted her. But, now. It was all too late.

"Sakura." I whisper.

"Yeah?" She answers.

Just because I no longer needed her, didn't mean I didn't want her forever with me. I told myself that, even though my body rejected the idea, "You'll always be there, right? No matter what?"

The words, it was such a struggle to get out.

"We aren't eight anymore Ino. I wont be going away just because of some stupid argument. I will always be here for you." She promises.

And, I so badly wanted to soar with her words. But nothing came. It was such an empty feeling to have, "Promise?" Looking at her, taking in her features.

"Yeah. I promise." She says, looking back at me.

Good. Now to give her a quest only she can do. I couldn't say the words I wanted to. _Fix me._ No. I couldn't say it, because the force wouldn't let me. So, I struggled for the closest words, "If I was broken, would you put me back together?

She nods, "I would glue you back together myself."

I smile. Good Sakura, then fix me. I'll be waiting for me to put me back how I was. So that, once again, I can soar by your touch, and feel free and trapped at the same time. I'll be waiting for it, "I'm glad you're my best friend."

She laughs softly, "I know, glad you're mine too."

Now, to seal the deal. I peck her lips. She looks stunned, staring at me. But I don't mind it. I scoot to her and lean against her, enjoying the simple feel of her. Nothing to worry about now, because know she will make it back to the way it was. All I had to do is wait.

**Chapter VII**

I still think about that night, were we sat there at the lake. I still think about the promise that she made to me. That was so long ago.

Things are so much more different. We keep in touch, text every second, but talk once every two weeks on the phone. She never did it though. She never fixed me, never kept her promise, though she still has time too. Maybe she doesn't think so, but she does. Because, see, I gotten married. And of course, she was one of my braid maids. I think I hurt her that day, but, I don't exactly know how I hurt her. But I, I know I did. I felt her pain.

My husband. He doesn't hold me right. He doesn't trap me and free me at the same time. When we make love, I think about Sakura, not him. When he talks of children, I think maybe me and Sakura may some day have a few, not me and this man.

See Sakura, I am still here, waiting for you to keep the promise, thinking of the way it felt when you touched me before the deal we made broke.

Sakura.

Come to me. Take me. Keep your promise. I gave you the promise for a reason, because I knew you could fix me. So do it. Come fix me.

Because Sakura.

I'm still here.

Waiting.

Always waiting.

For you to put me back together.

Because Sakura.

I'm broken without you. And for some reason.

You haven't figured that out.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Review, tell me your thoughts. :)**

**SHYCADET Loves. Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - **Alright, everyone must understand that there will be more dialogue in this, which means it'll be longer tiny bit longer. That's all I can say in till the ending comes.

Here we go.

* * *

**Epilogue**

These days, they have been going by so slow. I no longer lose myself, I never have since I became friends with Ino again, but without her by my side I almost wished time would just stop obeying the law and started to go by years at a time. This way I wouldn't have to be tortured slowly. This way everything could be over in a blink of an eye.

Things between me and Ino has not progressed at all, no matter how bad I wished them to. twenty-eight years old and it is exactly how we left it in high school. Though, I am no longer the child that runs down the hallways to get away from the imaginary darkness, but instead run down the halls of the hospital, trying to keep the darkness from taking people away.

Irony, it's one of the less loved things in my life. Because Irony was a joker, and loved cracking one or two as it laughed at its own, not considering on whether the people all around it found it funny also.

Irony, you have personal permission to kiss my arse.

Still, more things have changed. Ino has married. I personally thought it was a bit too quick, but to me, Ino marrying anyone would always be a bit too quick if it wasn't to me.

If I were a masochist I would describe her wedding as pure blissfulness that filled me with nothing but the utmost divine pleasure too see her receive the ring and the 'tying the knot' kiss.

If only…

To see her receive that ring on that sacred finger that belonged to me was gut wrenching.

To see that soft smile of hers as he looked up at her and said 'I do' was nauseating.

And to see her kiss back made me so revolted that after the wedding I couldn't bring myself to go to the reception.

As she enjoyed her moment of true happiness, I threw up in my toilet. Dramatic? Very, but that didn't stop the rejected fluid to rush out of my mouth. Didn't stop the heart break feeling from tearing me apart continuously for two weeks afterwards. And the tears didn't even grant a second thought as I cried myself to sleep for so many nights from there forth on.

I don't care if she didn't have a clue, she should have known! She should have saw right passed my disguise as I tired so hard not to show my true feelings for her. What was she thinking? Why did she continue to be so selfish to a point where marriage became a factor of her life! Marriage that didn't include me. Marriage that sold our friendship away, the one that we treasured and held so dearly.

It was as if she didn't care anymore.

It was as if the friendship we fought for was no longer a second thought, as if it didn't need to speak it's opinion as she decided these big decisions. Sure we are still friends, but its nothing compared to how we were in high school.

But atleast we were still friends…

Atleast we still have that much..

**Chapter I**

I walked through the hospital hallways with brisk, purposeful, steps. My speed could not be matched as my interns followed behind me with a light jog. My lab coat whipped behind me from the wind that I was slicing in half.

"Would you like me to do Pediatrics?" Asked a young man with a tone that told me, 'I am trying to get on you're good side, please don't make me scrub bed pans.'

I smiled slightly to myself as I turned a corner, "No, I want you to go scrub bed pans."

I watched him as he slinked away and turned to the remaining interns, "Rule number 56, do not try to get on my good side." They nodded like eager dogs soaking up knowledge, and I gave them a firm nod back, but then crossed my arms and stared at them intensely, "Alexander, what is rule number 38."

"When walking briskly down the hall, look both ways before switching lanes." Alexander said quickly.

He was a good kid, I liked him, "Great, you may do whatever you like."

"Pediatrics." He said simply, he waited for my approval before walking off.

"Alright. Angela-"

"Doctor Haruno," Said a young lady that was walking up smoothly, "You have an appointment that is scheduled at 5 aclock."

I move to check my watch, but Angela cut my movements, "Four fifty-five."

I look at her with a nod, "You may do what you like."

"Family Medicine." I gave her another nod and she was off.

I look back at the young lady, "I don't remember filing an appointment with anyone."

The lady shrugged before holding out a folder to me, "It is what I was told." I frown and stare at the folder, not wanting to do this appointment, "You have four minutes doctor." She said simply, with a grumble, I snatched the folder and turned to my interns, "Everyone else, do something that would please me."

Then I walked off, hearing one of the interns mumble, "It's a trick, remember rule 56? We need to do the opposite."

I shook my head. She was a smart kid, but she was reading into it. That being said, she was going to cause the rest of the interns dread once I tell them that it was, in fact, not a trick.

**Chapter II**

The thing is, I don't have many appointments because I try to avoid those things. Getting appointments meant I had to be family doctor, and for some strange reason I didn't find the idea appealing. It meant getting attached. It meant responsibility. And I no intentions on doing either.

The one I want to get attached to was Ino.

The one I wanted to be held responsible for was Ino.

It was simple. No reading between the lines. I had gotten this way over the years, realizing that I compared everyone to her. She was my example of perfection. She was the one I held up in my right hand while I held the imperfection in my left and analyzed.

When I had realized that thought, I became so consumed in trying to find someone else. When the truth invaded my mind I tried so hard to shut it out. With my tears, with my pleas to god. Untill the day came where I accepted that she **is** image of perfection. My angel. There was no stoping the poison that already penetrated my defenses. It was there for good.

After that I realized that no one would ever be good enough. No one would ever be her. And with that, I figured it was either her or no one at all. One might think that this is good, that my love had grown so deep it had come to this, but does anyone realize that I am doomed for a lost cause? Has anyone figured out that now I am alone for the rest of my life.

Because of her.

Because she has ruined me so far that it is irreversible.

No?

Because I have. I have made that realization by myself after countless of dates that just didn't feel right. I have came to that conclusion after numerous of times I spoke the words, "I'm sorry, it just isn't going to work out."

'Why isn't it?' They ask, 'I thought everything was perfect.' They try to find reason.

It is because while we made love I thought of Ino moaning my name. Because as we held hands, smiling, I thought of Ino's soft smile and baby blue eyes. Because, as you said you loved me, my heart rejected you so much that it became disgust. Why?

Simply because you are no Ino.

Because you are no perfection.

And for that, you are being rejected.

But my replies are no where near as harsh as I'd like them to be. I only shake my head and just say, "It just wont work out. It just won't."

How she has consumed me is like deathly posion. How she has entranced me is like a lion staring at it's prey. And, oh, how she has made me love is so sickly sweet, that too much makes the insides burn with hunger and revultion. It's addicting. Every single part of her is addicting.

**Chapter III**

I walk into the room with my vision guled to the folders words. Simple words catch my eyes until it sowed together and I realized why exactly this patient was sent to me. The patient was looking into Tubal Ligation, (she wanted her tubes tied),which required surgery.

And I am the best surget there is in this hospital.

Finally, after absent mindedly taking out my pen from my pocket and checking a few boxes, I look up to greet my patient with the most friendliest smile I could muster, "Hello, my name is Doctor Haru-"

Her smile made my heart sputter to a stop.

"I know who you are," She says with amusement, "Doctor Haruno." The last part she mocks out with a soft smile.

My hand that held my folder open, closed and slowly fell to my side. She hadn't changed a bit. Her features were still motherly and genuine. It made my heart ache, "Ino." I say in disbelief.

"Hi," She says no higher than a whisper, "Been awhile hasn't it."

I open my mouth, then close it, still in a daze. Her eyes turned to amusement as she stood up, opening up her arms for a hug. Out of pure habit, I stepped into them and hugged her closely, my heart beating out of my chest, "Ino, what are you doing here."

She stepped back, her smile never leaving her face, "For an appointment." she says simply.

That's when my heart started back up slowly, and my mind quickly registered, "You're looking into Tubal Ligation…" I mutter out, my mind clicking everything into place.

"Yes," She said cheerfully, "I figured the only person I could trust in this was you, so I flew in for an appointment and requested you personally."

I was frowning, I know I was, but she didn't let it effect her. I sat down in my chair, watching her as she walked around the room, poking at things she had no business touching. But that was Ino, always curious, "Why do you want to get you're tubes tied?"

She pauses, and I catch the glimpse of her frown from where I sat, "It's personal."

I shook my head in confusion, I didn't understand this at all. It was silent for a moment, and she contined to poke at things, picking things up and examining it.

"What is this about?" I ask, watching as she continued, "This is a big deal Ino. Why do you want to have this done?"

"I just do." She mumbles at me, and my heart twisted as I started to panic.

"You can't do this!" I say without thinking, "It can't be changed. You wont be able to have children! And Ino, you wanted children for so long!"

"I know," She whispers out softly and turns to me with a look of plea in her eyes.

I shook my head, my fingers pushing my hair back as I tried to remain calm, "No." I say simply, "Just wait a bit longer. Think about this a little bit more. This is a serious procedure."

She frowns, turning away from me and looking angry, "Stop, Sakura. You are just suppose to be my doctor, remember? You are suppose to give me information and the pros and cons about the procedure, not try to talk me out of it."

I flinch back, then quickly look away from her in embaressement, "Right," I mumble out, "Ok…"

It was silent as I reached for the paperwork for the appointment, and a notepad for dates and extra information. As I settled everything, I turned towards my desk fully, boring my eyes at the sheet, "Do you have any health conditions that I should be informed of? We need to know this because it is important not to use medication that might threaten these conditions in any way possible. Threatening these conditions might lead to heart attacks, death, cedures, and also strokes. We will need you to sign a consent form also, to allow this to be-"

"Stop speaking to me as if I am a patient," She abruptly cut me off with such harshness that for a moment, I could think of nothing to say.

That moment passed quickly before I swirled around and bore my eyes on her instead of the paper, "What would you prefer I talk about?"

"On how fast this procedure can be done." She says, looking directly into my eyes.

I blink, my heart breaks, and slowly I crumble away, "We could make this happen in less than a month if we have paperwork ready and-"

Her eyes dimmed, but she smiled anyway, "Great, I would like it done as soon as possible."

I continued to stare into her eyes as I spoke, "What about getting information on it? Don't you want to know how it's done, why it's done, the risks?"

She stood up, smiling even though her eyes betrayed her, "The internet is a very powerful thing. It's alright, I already know what it's about. So whens the next appointment."

I tore my eyes away from her and looked at my calendar on my phone. Today was the twenty-fifth, "I have nothing going on the third at five a'clock. Is that good enough for you?"

"Yes," Ino spoke formally, grabbing her coat, "Stay at home mothers aren't very busy."

My eyes drifted back to her as realized what she said. Anger flowed through me, "Stay at home mothers?" I question threw my teeth.

She nods and walks towards the door, "For some reason, he feels the need to spoil me…And is thinking of what a perfect family he wants to have."

"So he made you quit you're job just to live his fantasy?" I continue to press as I walked behind her. Ino would have never agreed to be a stay at home mother. It was against everything she was about. It contradicted everything she wanted.

Ino just shrugs, "If that's how you look at it."

She starts to open the door while anger rips through me with such force I feel myself shaking, "What the hell does he have you doing over there?"

"A lot of things have changed since I've gotten married, Sakura." She says an in even, calm tone, "Maybe you would know half the things that's going on if you didn't become so distant after the wedding."

I wince and quickly look away, my anger draining with swiftness, "Things have come up."

"I'm sure," She says casually, her tone conversational, "For a good six months now you have been swamped."

My insides twist with guilt as I mumble out, "I just couldn't bare it, Ino."

It was silent for a moment, and I am sure we both realized what exactly I had just said.

"Bare what Sakura," She asks softly, and I hear the door quietly close with a click.

My nerves start to become jumpy. My heart filled with all the possible answers I could give, all the answers I desperately wanted to say over the years. 'To see you with another man.' 'To not have you.' 'For me to stand by and while I see you with someone else.'

My mouth opened to say either one of those, not caring which, "To…" I pause, willing myself to say the words. Struggling as I tried to push it out. But logical thoughts were stopping me, forcing me to see the truth.

_She's married! _My mind screamed._ Don't mess this up for her. She's happy!_

My heart thudded angrily. _Happy living with some man that doesn't know at all. Happy with someone else! She should be happy with you! Only you can bring her so much more pleasure and happiness._

"To see you with him!" I practically blurt out. My eyes were avoiding her whole body, my insides jumbled in such a mess with so many things going on at once. Excitement. Giddiness. Relief. Nervousness.

"Seeing me with him…?" Ino asks, taking a step towards me, "You mean my husband?"

I nod, my gaze towards the ground.

_Turn back now._ My mind whispered.

"Why, Sakura? Why can't you bare it?" She presses gently.

_She's asking you to tell the truth, Sakura. _My heart comforted me gently. _She wants to know, and she deserves to know._

"Because…" I struggle out, my eyes closing in concentration

My mind is pleading with me. _What if she rejects the whole idea of you loving her! What if it ruins everything? Cuts the last string we are hanging on with her!_

My heart struggled to make case. _She will love you no matter what. She will never turn you away. Best friends don't just drop people. She will always be there._

"Yes?" She continued to probe delicately.

I look up at her, "Because…I never liked the man." I finally get out. I was such an idiot. I lost my chance.

My mind was satisfied.

But my heart ached over the mistake I made.

Ino's eyes, which were mixed with pleasure, soft caring, and eagerness, dimmed ten shades. She quickly looks away, and gives me a smile that looks a bit off, "Ah…" She says, and for some reason I feel as if she's struggling for words, "He really isn't that bad, Sakura."

"He doesn't like me." I say as if I'm some stubborn child.

But she turns away, and instead of continuing the conversation, opens the door, "Only because you didn't like him first." As she spoke, I could tell it was suppose to come out as amusement, but to me it sounded broken.

I walk behind her, my insides broken and my smile strained, "I have good reasons. Intuition." I try to joke, to cheer her up because I knew she was feeling a bit down. I should have called her more over the six months that has passed. I silently vow to do better in atleast that area. I owe her that much.

"If you had that, Sakura," Ino mumbles barely over a whisper, "Then we wouldn't be in this predicament."

The words could have slipped passed me. If I wasn't so engulfed by her every movement and her every syllable, I would have missed it. But I was, and I heard it perfectly clear. Still the words were so off, so unexpected, all I could manage to say was, "Huh?"

Ino blinks, quickly looking at me with her eyes wide, "Um, nothing." She sputters out, before shifting her coat in her arms. I just watch her, my eyes curious. She quickly looks away and smiles at the ground, "I will see you around, Sakura. I'll be back on the third." She turns around and walks abit before looking back, "He actually found you funny, you know, at first." She calls, and I turn my head like a puppy, "He said he liked how you laughed at all his jokes and how he never saw you frown, not even once. I didn't have the heart to tell him that you were faking through you're teeth."

I blink, my heart dropping. I remember when I met the man, and when I was trying so hard to look happy and pleasant to be poilet, for Ino's sake. I never knew Ino saw right through my façade, because it wasn't till later on in the marriage did I express that I didn't like him.

As I looked at her surprised, she turned around, shaking her head and I could her distant chuckle, "Yeah Sakura," she calls, still walking, "I noticed."

**Chapter IV**

So many moments had slipped by just like the one that happened today. Chances that were practically handed to me, but I never seemed to have the nerve to take them. I always seemed to reason myself out of the situation.

If reason were stripped away from me, and all I had was my heart, things would be so much easier.

I wouldn't be creating my own world of hell and torture, and I would have been told her. I don't try to make things difficult for myself, they just always seem to end up looking that way because, again, I never take the chance.

The thought of telling her makes me dizzy and nervous, but it always flips my stomach to think about having her to myself. For her to be mine. For me to pleasure her for the rest of our lives. The thought makes my mouth water with longing.

X

I walked inside of my apartment with a sigh, my keys noisily falling on the counter as I head straight to the kitchen, pressing the start button on my coffee machine. I watch as it drips in the container slowly while I lean against the counter surrounded by silence. My breath slows as I relax, and thoughts begin to buzz as they swirled in my mind, the nothingness in my ear making it easier for them to flow.

"_You always came back though. You always came back first so I didn't have to." _Ino's young voice rang through my head. That was my first mistake, never coming back. _"Why? Why would you ever believe that?" _Her voice was filled with such disbelief and hurt when I told her I thought she moved on. _"We wont ever let go of each other from now on. From here on out. We will be together." _Such lies made my heart ache and my ears ring. "_You'll always be there, right? No matter what?" _I haven't left you yet Ino. What more do you want from me. What more can I do to make you see… "_You can't ever leave me again." _Her voice said with a silk whisper. I closed my eyes in pain, and with a shaky breath, I straighten myself up and fixed my coffee. I stood and sipped silently. _"He's so wonderful, Sakura. He sweeps me off my feet. It's as if he's a dream!…"_ Ino babbled in my ear. How I struggled to contain the jealousy and anger. _"I do." _Ino said with a soft smile, her voice laced with happiness. I held my mug tightly in anger. _"For some reason, he feels the need to spoil me…And is thinking of what a perfect family he wants to have."_

The constant buzzing halted swiftly.

My mug dropped with an ear piercing shatter.

Eyes shotting open, my heart sputtered to a stop.

She had said that. I remember her saying that. My mind raced as my heart sped in my chest

"…_And is thinking of what a perfect family he wants to have."_

Why the hell didn't catch that while I was in the office!

I raced towards my phone and quickly dialed the number I knew by heart. I waited impatiently until the receiver picked up, "Hello?"

Ino sounded like crap, her voice rasped as if her throat had been torn into a million pieces. I glanced at the clock to see it was one in the morning.

"Ino, why do you want you're tubes tied?" I ask urgently.

I hear a sigh from the other line, "Let it go, Sakura."

"Answer me!" I demand harshly, "Why do you want you're tubes tied?"

"Does it matter!" She asks, aggravation evident in her voice.

"Yes," I say evenly, "Because it doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense, Sakura." She sighs as if she is fed up with the conversation.

"The fact that you want you're tubes tied, but you're husband wants a perfect family!" I speed out, my heart racing as I did. Everything clicked in to place when I said it out loud.

There was silence from the other line, but I continued.

"You said in the hospital that your husband wants to spoil you and thinks about what a perfect family he wants to have, while you were trying to walk out of the room!" My mind raced as I started to fit the puzzle pieces together, "And you've always wanted children! You dreamed of nothing but having your own family! The first thing you wanted to do when you got married was to have two little boys and a girl. I remember us talking about it in high school when you fantasized about the future! When you see a child, you stop and smile at them! When you go near the park, you sit at the bench and watch them as you play! It wouldn't make sense for you to want you're tubes tied when you dreamed of nothing else! And now that you're husband wants children, suddenly you change your mind!" I pause, taking a breath, "Which makes me wonder, why do you want you're tubes tied."

Still, there was silence. I waited patiently for a moment, but after a second I became impatient, "Ino." I called

"I don't want to talk about it." She replied quickly, and I heard a sniff.

My heart drops, "And you've been crying. Ino, what's going on, you can talk to me."

I heard her sob out a reply, "It's nothing, ok."

I shake my head, "You've never kept a secret from me before, Ino. You don't need to start now. Talk to me."

"No." She whimperd out.

I grabbed my keys and walked towards the door, "Where are you?"

"I don't want you to come over!" Ino cried out.

That didn't stop my stride, already I was going down the stairs, "I am not taking no for an answer. Where are you."

After a moment of pause, I hear her whisper out, "The three bar hotel on valley road."

"I'll be right over."

**The End**

As soon as she opened the door, I hugged her. My arms wrapped around her waist as I pressed her against my body as close as I could. She cried on my shirt, damping it with her tears and watery snot. I rocked her back and forth, whispering to her how much I loved her, and how everything was going to be alright. My mind was calm, and my heartbeat was steady, because when it came to Ino being hurt, I always pushed all my emotions aside to accommodate her.

Eventually, she stopped crying untill she only sniffed out softly. By then, we had made our way to the couch, me laying down as she laid on top of me, her face buried into my shoulder. I stared at the ceiling, breathing lightly as silence finally settled in the room. My arms never loosened around her.

"Ino." I whisper out carefully, stroking her back, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong."

She shook her head in my shoulder, staying silent.

"Please." I begged gently, "I'm you're best friend, I can't stand to see you like this." She sniffed, and mumbled something, "What was that?"

"I can't stand you." She said louder, her voice muffled from saying it against my shoulder.

For some reason, all I did was smile softly, "Why, Ino? What did I do?"

"It's what you're doing." Ino answered, moving her face away from my shoulder, "You're making me do this."

I shook my head, "This is you're decision. If anything, I'm trying to stop you."

"You're not trying hard enough." She said, moving to climb off of me, but I tightend my arms around her waist, looking at her eyes as she looked down at me.

"What am I suppose to do Ino." I asked calmly, "What do I have to do to make you not do this."

"You know what you have to do, Sakura." Ino said, her eyes staring straight back into mine. For short moments, they would shift back and forth, as if trying to look at both of my eyes at the same time, but struggling.

I stayed silent.

She sighed and looked away from me, sitting up to where she was straddling me, "Do you remember," She asked, looking at the wall, "When you used to know everything just by looking into my eyes?"

I blinked and nodded, "Yeah. Back when we were in high school."

"No." She said simply, climbing off of me, "Back when we were children. If you were able to do that in high school, we wouldn't be here right now."

I watch as she walks away, while I sit up on the couch, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Thousands of things, Sakura. Figure it out!" She snapped.

I stood and followed her into the kitchen, watching her movements carefully, "You expect me to figure it out without you telling me a single word?"

"Yes." She said simply, stopping at a counter and staring at it, her hands holding the corner, "You don't realize how much I expect out of you. But you have yet to prove yourself."

I stood at the entrance of the kitchen, my eyes gliding over her body, "I am human, I need to be helped along the way."

"No." She snapped, "You are my best friend. You should know everything without me helping you. When we were five you were able to read me by my eyes, now that we're twenty-seven it's like you have lost everything that was special about you."

I smiled slightly, taking a step towards her, "I am twenty-eight now, Ino."

I heard her pause, and then she stumbled out in disbelief, "You're birthday passed."

"Yes," I said casually, "And I didn't receive a call or a card. I was wondering when you were planning on popping up and suprising me, because I knew it was coming." She stayed mute and I smiled gently, "So today was the day huh. I have to admit, it's better than a birthday card."

I was lying, and I think she knew it also. But, I just didn't want to her to hurt anymore tonight, my birthday didn't matter.

"Yeah." She whispered out.

I stepped closer to her, "What is going on, Ino?"

"Nothing, Sakura." She said stubbornly, refusing to turn around.

I continued to step till I was right behind her, "You're lying." I whispered softly.

She straightened a bit more, but insisted on not turning.

I allowed my arms to snake around her waist, pressing her against my chest. I heard her take in a shakey breath and a smile slid across my face as I felt pleasure of causing such a reaction, "_I just do." _I murmured near her ear. Her breathing stopped, and I continued, _"How fast this procedure can be done."_

"Don't Sakura." She pleaded softly.

I chuckled lightly, "I finally figured it out."

"Please." She spoke desperately.

But I continued, "You don't love him. You don't want his children."

Her breathing came back, but her intake had quickend, "Don't tell-"

"You don't want him at all." I spoke, cutting her off. I bent down and kissed near her ear softly, "Do you?"

"Oh my god." She breathed out.

I tightend my arms around her, "A long time ago, I would have thought you were saying that because I figured out that you don't love him. Or because you are freaked that I just kissed you ever so gently." I bent down and kissed her skin again, "But that isn't it, is it Ino? That wasn't a call to God out of panic, that was a call of longing."

She stayed mute as I kissed her down to her neck, "I finally figured it out." I whispered, "And, this is me trying to stop you from making even more mistakes."

Finally, she turned moved to turn. I let go, stepping back and watching her movements. As she turned around, her eyes rested steadily into my eyes, searching for something, "Sakura…" She whispered out.

I smiled at her slightly.

She shook her head, closing the distance between us and placing her right hand near my heart, her other grabing the waist of my shirt, "Baka...I've been waiting for you for so long."

I chuckled, "I tend to be late getting these things."

She nodded seriously, and I continued to laugh.

Then things gotten silent. My heart thudded nervously as I looked at her, watching her facial expression turn into amusement as she slightly smirked at me. I tore my eyes away, coughing slightly, "Well then…"

She laughed softly, before touching my cheek with her fingertips. I drag my eyes back towards her, and I see her watching me cautiously as she hesitantly moves her face towards mine. She moves with a stuttered motion, stopping every moment she gets closer, before glancing down at my lips and pressing hers against mine.

_I've finally got her._

_And I'll never let her go._

* * *

**Sucks how it just ends, right? Anyway, i hopped you like it. Maybe if you want to hear Ino's side i'll think about it, but so far this is the end. I actually like this story very much, thank you everyone for giving it a chance.**


End file.
